Comradely Chaos
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: There are no Warriors of Light here. Just seven somewhat crooked individuals that fall down stairs, start fires, damage hot tubs, and promote unintentional alcoholism. Glimpses into the life of a group of friends that hardly started out as such. Rated T for Jenna's thighs.
1. 1 Bed Bugs

.

.

Bed Bugs

.

.

Iggy isn't sure what to think. It's early in the morning, he knows this because he'd been up late reading again. His stomach is what brought him down to the living room to begin with. Their resident workaholic had likely already made the household breakfast and had all but disappeared for the day. He'd just grab some eggs or whatever strange substance had been concocted. He wasn't picky.

The Hyur had meant to go to the kitchen. He had! So hearing strange noises from the living room had his feet taking him in the complete opposite direction. Which lead him to where he was now.

Staring blankly as Raiti tries to beat the ceiling with a broom.

"It's right there." He hears her mutter, followed by long bout of vicious whacking. The Au Ra never was up this early, having always worked late at night. He didn't understand much of the details, he was the youngest of the house after all. But he knew enough that seeing the quiet and well behaved Au Ra going to town on the ceiling was as normal as it seemed.

"Do I want to know?" He wonders out loud.

She tosses him a flat look over her shoulder, "Don't just stand there. Help me."

He doesn't move, confusion rooting him in his spot. She doesn't pay him any mind, swinging her broom in wide arcs that never even made it close to the high arched room. A giggle from nearby draws his eyes to a recliner. The household black cat curls up there, the Miqo'te grinning impishly at him from her spot. He isn't surprised to see the only other early riser. He raises an eyebrow at her, which Par returns.

"She found a spider." She explains, and they both watch as Raiti smacks the broom against the ceiling with frustration, and breaks it in half.


	2. 2 K'shan's Day Off

.

.

2\. K'shan's Day Off

.

.

He finds it ironic he owns the house, but isn't the most frequent resident. The title gloriously goes to Aurel, the friendly Roegadyn, with Iggy coming in a close second. This was entirely because of his vast and expanding library in the basement ( _cough_ evil lair _cough)._ His neighbors would often ask the Miqo'te if the noise or the stress of maintaining a home for seven people was too much. He'd shrug, because as long as Jenna put away her arrows and Par cleaned up her messes, he liked the way the house was.

Plus, coming home to friends was always fun.

"K'shan's back!" He hears Jenna call from the living room as he shuts the front door behind him. He shakes his hair, his ears twitching from the rain water. Thunder rumbled behind him, his only incentive to be home earlier than normal. The markets could wait.

"Welcome home!" come various cries throughout the house. He shrugs off his coat, rolling his shoulders as footsteps round the corner. Iggy offers a wave, leaning against the doorframe.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks." He runs a hand through his hair, "Damage report?"

Iggy winces. The Miqo'te almost wants to laugh. The idea of something not happening while he was gone was outrageous. He slipped out of his shoes, walking around Iggy to peer into the living room. It seemed calm, with Aurel leaning back in a recliner and reading another novel by the fireplace. Raiti sat on the opposite recliner, reading her own book while glancing fervently at the fair haired Roegadyn.

"Busy day?" He asks.

Raiti's head snaps up to him, "Look what the cat dragged in."

He winces. Aurel laughs from across the room, trying to hide it behind a fist, "Not really. I've been reading. I don't know what the others are up to."

He glances at Iggy accusingly. The Hyur holds his hands up sheepishly, "No idea either."

"Well," Raiti clears her throat as she folds her book in her lap, "Par got into the alcohol, again. Yuri was found unconscious in the Shroud, again. Jenna was lost in Ul'dah for three hours. Again."

K'shan pouts, "So, you mean nothing new?"

"No." Aurel grins from her spot, "Raiti tried to climb on top of the wardrobe in her room and nearly died."

Raiti frowns, side eyeing the Roegadyn over her horns, "I just tripped. That's _nothing_ compared to Iggy falling down all the stairs though. All of them."

The youth slowly blinks as everyone stares at him. K'shan can't help the growing smile on his face. With a clap of his hands he announced with flourish, "Well! Who wants to hear about my time at the market?"

"Pass." They said.


	3. 3 Cake Woes

.

.

3\. Cake Woes

.

.

Yuri frowned at the cupboard.

Granted, since he was the one who made most of the meals, he was the one that had to do the groceries. The Au Ra was fine with this, since anytime someone else went to the market they didn't get what he wanted or never returned (K'shan). Plus he was perfectly capable of finding these materials without a price tag, most of the time. Par usually helped him with the gathering bit.

Except when he _knows_ he bought something, but it's missing.

He knows for sure he got flour. He's punctual about everything he gets, even has a list in the drawer of what he's obtained every day. He brings a hand to his jaw thoughtfully, his tail flicking in annoyance. It was almost sunrise and he'd rather be getting his daggers a workout then pondering over lost flour. But it was his flour, damn it. Who needs flour anyway?

He makes his way out of the kitchen, brooding a bit. No one but Par was awake at this hour, and god knows where that bad luck cat was right now. He'd rather not know. But there was no one else suspect of stealing flour of all things- she of all people would take it for a prank maybe.

"Of course." He snaps his fingers, face twisting with displeasure. "That damn cat."

He marches towards the bedrooms, his steps light but lethal on the stairs. He's at the top when a strong scent catches his attention. He blinks, looking over at Jenna's slightly ajar door.

 _That smells like…_

He knocks, only twice. He hears a long suffering sigh, "Good, great, just what I needed."

The door swings open and he blinks at the sight. The Hyur women in front of him crosses her arms, her entire presence radiating fury. Her white hair blended in with the rest of her body which was, the source of the smell, covered in flour.

"Found it." He said blankly.

"Sorry, I guess." She didn't sound sorry, only more frustrated. "Stumbled on one of Par's old traps in the yard. The really obvious one no one took down, because it's obvious. You know?"

He nods slowly, suddenly overcome with the urge to laugh. He scratches the back of his head just below his ponytail. Jenna was starting to look more aggravated by the moment. While it wasn't intimidating, he had the vaguest feeling if he made fun of her now she'd send the black cat on _him._

"You need Gil to buy more?" She slaps her forehead with exasperation. "Or, what, maybe something else? I don't know. I'm tired."

"I see." He can't stop the grin now, too amused at the laid back Hyur being riled up. "Breakfast?"

"Pass." The girl coughed, brushing off a cloud of flour from her shoulder. "I'm still cleaning up. Thanks though. Save a plate?"

"Will do." he steps away as the door shuts. He can't stop the chuckle as he hears a crash and swear from inside.


End file.
